


Crow n Zira at Crow's Flat (p.s. theyre in lov)

by Cats_Current_Hyperfixation



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Comics, Gift Work, M/M, Other, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), cw: wrist kisses, lots of smooches, this is why im jailed for soft crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation/pseuds/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation
Summary: A fancomic inspired by @jay_valenz, warning: contains SMOOCH
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Crow n Zira at Crow's Flat (p.s. theyre in lov)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay_valenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_valenz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby's First Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412664) by [jay_valenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_valenz/pseuds/jay_valenz). 



> this was intended as a shitpost, and was inspired by a shitpost, but then i actually made it into a full on (semi)serious project? so yeah i spent three days on this enjoy

Warning: nsfw (Non Stop Fuzzy Warmth)


End file.
